dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Goten
Son Goten (孫悟天 Son Goten), known simply as Goten in the Enlgish dubs, is a character in series Dragon Ball Z, as well as appearing in Dragon Ball GT. He is the second son of Son Goku and is also a Human-Saiyan half-breed. In the anime he is voiced by Masako Nozawa in the original Japanese version. Appearance Son Goten's appearance changes three times during the span of Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. Goten's physique almost perfectly replicates his father's (Goku's), aside from the hair growth; a trait he recieved from his human mother. He wears a small replica of his father's suit for much of Dragon Ball Z. As in the case of the last few episodes of Dragon Ball Z, his hair has grown long, no longer looking like his father's (Because Akira Toriyama wanted to prevent confusion over him and Goku on the 10 Years Later arc of the manga). He wears a shirt with his name on it (GOTEN SON) and blue pants and a gi and shoes that strongly resembles Yamcha's fighting gi rather than Goku's. In Dragon Ball GT, he wears a white shirt with purple jeans, and his hair sharply points in the direction his head is turned. His skin color stays lightly tanned for all of his appearances in Dragon Ball Z/GT. It should be noted that neither Goten nor Trunks were shown to have tails. It is possible for them to have them since Gohan had a tail when he was born. When Akira Toriyama was asked about this in an interview he replied, "Tails must be a recessive trait." Dragon Ball Z Buu Saga Goten is the second son of Chi-Chi and Son Goku, and younger brother to Son Gohan, and was born shortly after the Cell Saga. At the age of seven, Goten looks almost exactly like Goku did when he was first introduced in the original Dragonball. However, whereas Goku was a foul-mouthed, short tempered and mischievous rascal as a child, Goten's personality in direct contrast is sweet, considerate, well-mannered, polite and respectful, no doubt as a result of Chichi's strict upbringing. In conjunction with his cuddly appearance, this adorably innocent personality makes Goten hugely popular amongst (especially female) fans of the kawaii anime archetype. This heartwarming-cuteness is more obvious in the Original Japanese cut, where Goten's character was not unnecessarily "toughened up" (like Gohan's, and for that matter Goku's dubbed version) for a western audience. Goten is incredibly strong as a child, far stronger than both Goku and Gohan ever were at his age. ChiChi first discovers that Goten can become a Super Saiyan at only seven years old. When Gohan asked how his transformation occurred, Goten said that he did not remember. The ease at which he does so has been a matter of controversy seeing how it took years for Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan to obtain and master the technique. It is possible that he was conceived while Goku and Gohan were training to master the Super Saiyan state, and this charge could lead to the young transformation. Whatever the reason, Goten displays exceptional power at a young age, rapidly increasing his strength. During his childhood he was good friends with Bulma and Vegeta's son Trunks, who he would have "fight games" with. This served to increase their respective strength significantly, compared to the other Human-Saiyan half-breeds that we see at that age. Goten competes in the 25th Ten-kai'chi Budôkai Junior Division. He easily makes it to finals where he faces Trunks. The two are very close in power but Trunks wins the match by ringout. Later on, Goten and Trunks compete as Mighty Mask during a battle royal. They find themselves fighting Android 18. This battle shows that Goten and Trunks fight on her level. They are disqualified when 18 exposes them by destroying their costume. Goten and Trunks fly off and are informed by Videl that there is an evil wizard who has a monster named Djinn Boo. The two fly off in excitement toward the site of Babidi's ship. They find Piccolo and Krillin who are both stone statues. At this point Trunks accidentally touches Piccolo causing him to fall apart but thanks to Piccolo's Namekian traits he was able to regenerate. Goten also says that Piccolo's going to be angry at him. Dabura's death reverses this effect. They watch as Vegeta battles Boo. When Vegeta's death seems certain, Trunks jumps in and kicks Boo away. Goten also begins to fly toward Vegeta but is stopped by Piccolo. He tells Piccolo "If I were Gohan, you'd let me go!" Goten then escapes Piccolo and flies off to help Trunks revive Vegeta. The two offer to help Vegeta fight Boo but Vegeta knocks them both out. Piccolo and Krillin take them both away as Vegeta sacrifices himself. When the two awake, Goku and Piccolo demonstrate fusion for Goten and Trunks. Their fusion, Gotenks fights Djinn Boo twice, losing the first time and almost defeating him the second. Boo absorbs Gotenks after Gohan arrives to help them out. Goten dies when Kid Boo blows up the planet as Goku leaves him, along with Gohan behind after rescuing him from Boo. He is revived later and gives his energy twice to Goku for the Spirit Bomb. Goten and Trunks fuse into Gotenks using the fusion dance technique (as opposed to the "proper" fusion employed by the Elder Kai's Potara fusion earrings), who has the ability to turn Super Saiyan and even Super Saiyan 3. Dragon Ball GT Black Star Dragonball Saga In Dragon Ball GT, Goten has a girlfriend named Valese. In Dragonball GT Goten show's that he is now capable of transforming into a Super Saiyan 2, he most likely attained this state of power while trianing during the one year Goku, Trunks, and Pan search for the black star Dragonball's. Notice as they do not show the lives of Goten, Gohan, and Vegeta during the search for the black star Dragonball's. He was left behind in the Black-Star Dragon Ball hunt when Pan went aboard the spaceship - which should have carried him, Goku and Trunks - and hit the launch button before Goten could get on board. Bebi Saga On the trio's homebound trip back to Earth with the complete set of seven Dragon Balls, Goten encounters the parasitic Bebi, and is forced to fight him. When Goten tries to destroy Bebi with a Kamehameha wave, Bebi liquefies himself and invades Goten's body, taking advantage Super 17 saga Goten, Gohan, Trunks and Vegeta all team up to try and take down the powerful super 17. They all attack at once and all show no match for the android not even as a super sayian 2. Later on Goten get's rescued by his father Goku. Power During the ten years between the Buu saga and the world tournament Goten spend most of his time being trained by Goku. Goten had a date but Goku forces Goten to cancel it so he can enter the world martial art's tournament. He then trains Goten for the tournament. Comparing Goten to his friend Trunks in power has been the subject of much debate among fans over who is more powerful. In the few months prior to the World Martial Arts Competition Trunks trained with his father in the gravity chamber, while Goten only trained in the woods with Chi Chi. This leads to the speculation that Trunks may be stronger than is known. Although Goku states when teaching the two the Fusion Dance that Trunks is only slightly more powerful than Goten due to being older. However, shortly after Chi Chi's death Trunks and Goten entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, where Goten was shown putting forth more effort in training than Trunks, leading some to think Goten is stronger. Nevertheless, both are now considered to be nearly equal. Dragon Ball movies Son Goten has taken part in these Dragon Ball Z films; Broly: Second Coming, Bio-Broly, Fusion Reborn, and Wrath of the Dragon. Broly: Second Coming :Main Article: Broly: Second Coming Seven years after Broly has been defeated by Son Goku, Goten, Trunks, and Videl are on a Dragon Ball hunt so Videl could take a glance at Shenlong. They come across a village called "Nataday" that is governed by an overreactive priest. Goten, Trunks, and Videl are informed of a monster that has terrorized the village, causing it to become impoverished. To rid the monster, Goten, Trunks and Videl leave food for the monster to attract it into a trap. The monster appears, but turns out to be a dinosaur. Goten and Trunks actually toy with it first, then defeat it. With the monster gone, the priest is rejected by the villagers for not being a savior, and thrown out of the village. Goten, Trunks and Videl depart the now peaceful Nataday village. Unbeknownst to the trio, Broly awoke and broke out of the ice, which imprisoned him. Goten and Trunks see what was happening to Videl, who was flying above a nearby lake and unfortunately confronted Broly. Goten and Trunks try to tell Broly to stop, but when Broly fixes his eyes on Goten, he becomes infuriated, mistaking Goten for Goku, due to Goten being a spitting image of Goku. Broly subsequently pummels Goten and Trunks. In the middle of the battle, Goten's eyes fall on the last Dragon Ball, which is standing behind Broly. While Trunks tries to distract Broly, Goten chases after the last Dragon Ball. When Goten retrieves the Dragon Ball, he hides in a cave behind a waterfall so Broly does not see him. When Shenlong did not appear, Goten leaves the cave and sees Trunks being beaten to a pulp by Broly. Luckily, Gohan comes around and joins the battle against Broly. Unfortunately, Gohan is not able to defeat Broly. As a last resort, Gohan transforms into Super Saiyan and Goten also transforms into Super Saiyan. Both try to kill Broly with a Double Kamehameha, but Broly sets up a force field to block both Goten and Gohan's moves. Goten wishes that his dad was there, and Shenlong seems to grant the wish. Goku appears beside Gohan and Goten and helps them in the Kamehameha duel. Finally, Goten, Gohan and Goku unleash a Triple Kamehameha that blasts Broly into the sun, where he disintegrates. Bio-Broly :''Main Article: Bio-Broly Goten, Trunks, Kuririn, and Marron wait outside Mr. Satan's home as Android 18 ransack his house, demanding the 20 million zenies he promised her. Soon, Goten, Trunks, and Android 18 departs with Men-Men, a cousin of Mr. Satan's martial arts rival, Jaguar. Upon arriving, Jaguar sets up a tournament for Mr. Satan to fight the bio-fighters. Mr. Satan becomes discouraged as the bio-fighters display abilities far too incredible for Mr. Satan to handle. Goten, Trunks and 18 intervene, but Mr. Satan will have to pay another 20 million to 18 for her to take care of business. As Goten, Trunks and 18 easily defeat the bio-fighters, Jaguar becomes infuriated and reveals his greatest weapon; Bio-Broly. The Priest from the previous movie reveals that Bio-Broly is a clone of Broly, made from a sample of Broly's blood. Broly breaks out of his containment capsule, and is drenched in bio-liquid, turning him into a horribly deformed bio-mutant. Bio-Broly was about to take Mr. Satan's life, but Goten and Trunks intervene and save him in time. Goten and Trunks battle Bio-Broly head-on, and seem to be an equal match for him. Bio-Broly becomes a menace, and both Goten and Trunks become seriously pounded. Trunks spills bio-liquid on Bio-Broly, which is supposed to melt him. Unfortunately, there is a fatal flaw in Trunks' plan; the bio-liquid becomes more powerful and it starts to flood the entire island. Goten, Trunks, Kuririn and 18 manage to get as many people as they can out of the lab. Goten and Trunks discover that bio-liquid solidifies by touching seawater. Goten, Trunks and Kuririn use a triple kamehameha wave to blast a Freak wave into the island, which solidifies all bio-liquid on the island. Unfortunately, Bio-Broly emerges as a huge sea giant. However, he turns to stone, having been drenched in seawater. Goten and Trunks blast the gargantuan Bio-Broly stone statue into bits, ridding the Universe of Broly for good. Broly is never to be seen again. Fusion Reborn :Main Article: Fusion Reborn A massive instability event occurs in the Afterlife, which frees every single dead soul back into the living world, Earth. Among the several past villains that return to life is Freeza, his army of henchmen, and character who is a clear parody of Hitler. While Goku, Vegeta, and Paikuhan battle Janemba, a monster collaborated from all the impurities of bad souls, Gohan takes on Freeza and Goten and Trunks take on Hitler and his army. The battle between them and Hitler's army becomes increasingly long, since reinforcements continue to pour into the city. Finally, Goten and Trunks decide to go Super Saiyan to defeat the Nazis. Hitler, seeming not to notice the abrupt transformation of the two boys, continues to order his army to fire at them. When Goten and Trunks sense their dads' fusion, they decide to fuse as well. Gotenks demolishes all of Hitler's army with a Super Kamikaze Attack x 100 Ghosts in one shot. After a long day, Gohan, Goten, Videl and Trunks return home. Wrath of the Dragon :Main Article: Wrath of the Dragon In this movie, Goten fuses with Trunks to create Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks. Gotenks directs a barrage of energy balls at Hirudegarn in the form of his Renzoku Shine Shine Missiles (Contiues Die Die Missles). It appears that Hirudegarn has been killed or neutralized, but instead it evolves into an insect-like beast and delivers a fierce counterattack, rendering Son Goku, Son Gohan, Son Goten, Videl, Vegeta and Trunks unconscious. Abilities * Super Saiyan Goten has the ability to transform into a super saiyan at avery young age. He is the youngest super saiyan in history. * Super Saiyan 2 He first made this transformation in Dragonball GT, right before he fought his father Goku. * Charge Goten ram's to the ground at full speed. If he misses he uses an energy ball to break the fall but end's up flying towards his opponent. He demonstrated this at the world tournament. * Kamehameha Goten is famouse for mispronounceing his father's move the Kamehameha by the slip of the tongue calling it Kamekhameha. He first demonstrated this ability at the world tournament while facing his best friend Trunks. * Saiyan fury overdrive This ability was demonstrated in Dragonball GT, Goten throws many energy beam's to his opponent then put's his hand's in the air and create's an giant size energy ball an then throw's it at his opponent.